If I Were A Guy, Would You Still Love Me?
by Mizu Hikari
Summary: One rainy day changes everything for Riku. After running into a girl, is there a chance Riku can finally be happy for a change? RikuX!Cross-dressing!Sora Rated Teen for safety.
1. A Not So Boring Day

I was thinking about making another SoraXFemale Character but I decided to make this instead...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...only a copy of the game, the stategy guide, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories game, Sora's Necklace and many magazine clippings of KH.

Summary: One rainy day changes everything for Riku. After running into a girl, is there a chance Riku can finally find someone like him?

Warnings: Meh...nothin yet...boys liking boys** (mild)

* * *

**

_**If I were a guy, would you still love me?**_

Destiny Islands…

A tropical island with bright sunny days during the summer. But it was totally different in the winter. Flash flood warnings and high winds are what most people were scared off by.

The silver haired teenager wakes up hearing the light drizzle of rain pattering on the roof of the house. He pulls his comforter over his head, trying to fall back asleep. The rain begins to fall harder and harder as if trying to keep the 17 year old awake. He frowns angrily at the ceiling and sighs deeply. Another day in the small town of Destiny Islands. He yawns, stretching out his arms. As he gets up he notices a small note on his nightstand.

_Dear Riku,_

_Since you wouldn't get up, I went to the city…_

_Mom_

"Hmph, figures," Riku crumbles up the paper and throws it in the garbage. Yep, today was already starting to be a great one… His mom left without him again, to the city! She only cares about herself, Riku frowns at the thought. She doesn't even act like a responsible parent…

Riku gets dressed in a black hoodie and black baggy pants. He rolls his eyes finding a picture of his _ex­_-girlfriend in the pocket. She was just a waste of a minor portion of his life. She would always cling to him, hold his hand and go into his personal life. He rips up the photo and throws it in the trash. He walks into the kitchen and grabs a Nature Valley™ Bar. He sighs deeply, bored out of his mind already.

"Might as well go for a walk," Riku picks up a light rain coat and goes out side. The smell of rain soothes his emotions as he walks no where in particular. This place was like a ghost town. People barely even existed here, cars were barely seen. He continues down the sidewalk, eyes staring at the ground. He looks up from the sidewalk to see the person running his way. As Riku begins to say something the person runs right into him.

"Hey watch where you're-" he sees two beautiful blue eyes stare into his. Tears flow down the girl's cheeks. Her face is right near his.

"I'm s-sorry!" she quickly gets up and wipes her eyes. "I didn't mean to k-knock y-you o-o-over," she backs away from Riku as he gets up. _Wow, he's hott…_

"It's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going," Riku puts his hand out. "My name is Riku."

She looks at his hand then backs up from him. _Should I trust him?_

"Don't worry, I don't bite," Riku says calmly.

"I'm Sora," she bows to him.

"Sora, that's a really pretty name," Riku puts down his hand and shoves them into his pockets. Few minutes pass until Riku breaks the silence. "Do you need somewhere to stay?"

"N-no, I'm fine," she states, then looks around her.

She sadly scans the environment. "W-Where am I?"

"You're on Destiny Islands," Riku says as he notices the girl's questioning look. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No," she lowers her head. "My mom had found out I was dating a guy and drove me here…she's a good person but all the stress caused her to do this, I guess…"

As Sora continues to talk, Riku notices the bruises on Sora's face hidden by cover-up.

"How many times does she beat you?" Riku firmly states. Sora's eyes water again with tears, her lower lip trembles.

"…"

"It's okay," Riku comforts her. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

She shakes her head, still looking into Riku's eyes.

"You could stay at my house…"

"…I…"

"Don't worry," Riku smiles softly. "Besides it's lonely over at my house…it would be good to have some company, again."

"Are you sure? What about your parents?" Sora asks, wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

"My _parent_ is barely ever home, it'll be fine," Riku nods. "Just stay until after this storm has passed."

"…" Sora looks up into Riku's emerald eyes. "Okay."

Riku reaches for her hand but her draws back.

"You have to trust me," Riku says. "I won't hurt you…"

"I-I trust you…"

* * *

Riku lets Sora into his house. They take off their coats and Riku hangs them up on the coat rack. Sora insisted on keeping her hoodie on, though. Riku shrugged and took off his own. As Riku returns to the living room he finds Sora looking in awe at his home. He laughs silently, amused at her childish-like charm. He found her actually attractive… 

"Why were you crying?" Riku comes up behind her.

"It's nothing," Sora turns away from Riku.

"C'mon, you shouldn't cry," Riku smiles. "You have such a pretty face and there's no need for tears."

"My mom does beat me, but I still love her," Sora explains. "She was so upset when my father died, the only way to treat her sorrow was to beat me and constantly drink…"

"Well, you're safe now," Riku says. Sora smiles softly, trusting those words.

"Do you need clothes to wear?" Riku asks. Sora blushes softly, realizing how wet her clothes were.

"If you have any," she says. Riku smiles and takes her hand.

"C'mon you can pick out some clothes," Riku leads her upstairs to his room.

"Thank you," she says. Riku opens his room and goes into the closet to find some clothes.

"Anything is fine," Sora calls to Riku. He pulls out a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. Since he was at least a foot and a half taller the black shorts would be more of long pants on Sora.

"Here," Riku tosses the pants and shirt to her. "I'll be downstairs, while you change."

"Okay," Sora nods her head and smiles at Riku. "Thanks for everything, Riku."

"No problem."

As he leaves, Sora looks at herself in the mirror. She frowns slightly, pulling off the hood of her sweatshirt. Her hair sticks to her cheeks, outlining them softly. Her perk nose is tinted a light pink making her eyes stand out more. _No wonder Riku said I had a pretty face…_

"I look like a girl," Sora takes off **his** jacket. "I just wish I could Riku that I was a guy…"

* * *

Dun, DUN, **DUN**! Sora's a guy! 

Next chapter:

"So who's your friend?"

"I knew she'd find me!"

"You're a GUY!"

Mizu: Please review...this chapter is pretty short, so I'll try to make the next one longer...THANKIES!


	2. Found Out?

Second Chapter...to all my awaiting peoples...

Oh yeah at the end of the first chapter it's supposed to say. "I wish I could TELL Riku I was a guy..."

I can't believe I screwed up on the last sentence...--;

Found out?

* * *

Sora stares at himself in the mirror, eyes beginning to rim with tears. It isn't fair! Every guy he knew was in some way attractive but none of them ever knew he was a guy at least not until…Ugh, stop thinking like that! Riku only likes girls…besides I only met him. Why should I be having these feelings? 

"Sora?" Riku's voice is close. Sora quickly puts on his hoodie.

"…"

Before he could answer Riku opens the door finding Sora, in front of him.

"I guess you're done?" he smiles softly.

"…thanks…" Sora says, blushing. "Where should I put my wet clothes?"

"I'll put them in the dryer," Riku shrugs then taking the clothes out of Sora's hands.

"Wait!" Sora stops Riku by grabbing his arm. He turns around and looks at him curiously. Say it! It's better not to keep this thing up! 'I'm a guy!' "I need something from my pocket."

"Sure."

Sora grabs a small trinket and a piece of paper.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah."

Riku tells Sora to follow him down the stairs to the living room. Sora tries not to look Riku dead on by staring at the ground. He suddenly feels his hood slipping off. No!

"Why do you keep that hood on?" Riku asks, tugging at it. Sora whaps Riku's hand away, afraid that he'll find out.

"I'm sorry, I just do…" Sora looks up at Riku's emerald green eyes.

"If you're cold I can give you a beanie (1)," Riku sets the clothes in the dryer. He grabs a hat and hands it to Sora.

"If it will make you happy…" Riku hears a hint of hurt in Sora's voice.

"Listen if you don't want to-"

"I'm sorry again, thank you," Sora smiles and walks from Riku to put his hat on. Riku takes Sora's arm holding onto it tightly.

"Hey, where are you going?" he laughs slightly. "Are you embarrassed about putting on a hat?"

Sora looks down at the ground, shutting his eyes tightly. He's gonna think I'm a freak…please don't be cruel to me; I have enough of that in Faith Valley…please, please…

Riku's POV

"Please, please…please…" I hear her repeat. Her voice quivers, telling me that I'm causing her to cry.

"Hey," I put my hands on her shoulders. She draws in a quick breath, her body stopps trembling. "I didn't mean to make you cry…okay? I understand that you're still afraid of what's happening…"

I hear another sharp intake of breath. I bite the bottom of my lip, scared of what to say. "You don't need to cry anymore…"

I slowly put my hand underneath her chin. I begin to slowly pick her face up to mine. Azure eyes meet mine as I slowly lower my face towards hers. Old bruises on Sora's face are barely noticeable but the tint of purple saddens me.

"Ri…" she stops, I can feel her breath quicken. "…ku…"

I turn away from the girl, knowing I had crossed the line.

"So, are you still going to stay?"

Sora's POV

"So are you still going to stay?" Riku says, looking away from me. What had just happened? He was about to kiss me…what made him stop? Probably the fact that I wasn't some chick to let him have his way with…no, I was a frightened, unattractive, not-worth-his- time girl who was actually a boy.

"Riku…" I reach for his hand but draw away. "Do you want me to leave?" Just say 'yes'! Please, I can't take this anymore…all these emotions, all this pain…

"…" he turns around, nothing in his eyes. Two lifeless green eyes… "No…"

I sharply exhale. "N-no…"

"You're the only one…who's ever been a true friend to me…" Riku states. "I didn't know how to react…please don't be offended…"

I hear honesty in his voice. "Me too."

"Just don't leave yet…" he whispers softly. "Not yet…"

"Ri…" he suddenly wraps his arms around me, embracing me.

"Not yet…" Riku's voice is caring, thoughtful. It entrances me… "Not yet…"

"…kuuuuu…" my eyes sag but I desperately try to stay awake.

"…not yet…"

"ri…ri…"

"…not yet…"

"…Riku…"

"Sora…"

…

"_I love you…"_

…

* * *

Brilliantly shining sun… 

The ocean's deep blue waves…

The sky so clear and pretty…

The clouds, white and innocent…

Rich palm trees, coconuts growing…

I really wish you were here with me…

A sun-kissed beach…

A figure out in the distance…

Silver glints in the sun…

You turn towards me…

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I know...I'm a bastard -; I wanted to get another chapter out... 


	3. Meet the witches

The third chapter…

Meeting the Witch…es

* * *

"Hm…" Sora awakens to find himself on a soft navy blue bed with a lighter blue blanket covering him. He sits up, rubbing his eyes lightly. Yawning slightly, he stretches his arms up to the ceiling. As Sora begins to stand up, a yell cries out in anger.

"What the hell is that girl doing in _MY_ house Riku?" a voice screeches.

"Oh, you _noticed_?"

"Of course I noticed…don't you dare talk back to your mother!"

"She got caught in the rain…so I wanted to be a good person, MOM!"

Sora continues to listen until their voices get really low and quiet.

"There's something else too…you're not known for the good deeds you do…"

"What!"

"You probably just picked her up for a fun time and then break her heart…that's the reputation you have, Riku Kiseki."

Sora's wraps his arms around himself, feeling used by Riku. No, he said he just wanted to be my friend, that's all…that's all, right?

"GET THAT GIRL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Riku's mother bellows. Suddenly everything is silent and Sora's stomach twists and turns with fright, terror and hurt.

He suddenly hears someone climbing the stairs and panics on what to do.

Riku's POV

I come in to check on how Sora's doing. As I approach her, I notice that she now had on the hat I had given her. She looks so peaceful, so innocent when she's sleeping. I lower down to her face and bite my lip. Should I? I only just met her but I've had such strong feelings…

"That tickles," she giggles softly, opening her eyes. I turn away from this beautiful angel and blush slightly.

"Hey, you okay?" I turn back around seeing her tilt her head a bit. I nod my head, forgetting about my mother's demand.

"That's good," she smiles, closing her eyes happily.

3rd POV

Sora opens his eyes to find Riku very close _again_. He (Sora) blushes, and makes a sharp squeak. Riku slowly continues his way closer to Sora's face. As their breaths mingle with each other, the door flies open. They both jump away from each other and stare at Riku's mom.

"MO-!"

"Riku, if you can't get this girl out, I WILL!" she grabs Sora's arm, pulling it hard. Sora's eyes begin to water, realizing that this wasn't a dream…

"Don't You Dare Start Crying! Riku Would Have Had His Way With You And Then Kicked You Out Like Nothing Ever Happened!" she tugs harder, making Sora cry out in pain. He hears yelling and cursing behind him. Riku!

"Don't you dare hurt her!" he shouts racing as fast as he can. "Sora!"

"Ri-"

"Out!" his (Riku's) mother pushes Sora to the ground, hissing angrily. The door suddenly slams shut as Sora sees Riku almost there. Sora up from the ground at the door to see Riku in the window, face upset. He turns away and closes the curtains. Sora notices it's still raining outside, still pouring like the day he had met Riku. Sora gets up and tries to get the mud off but just stands there in the middle of the road. He begins to cry softly, waking no where in particular. Was this how it would end? Sora falls to his knees, staring up to the gray sky. His tears and rain combines, flowing down his face.

"Ri……Riku…" suddenly he collapses in the middle of the road.

_A car screeches to a halt…_

_The car door opens…_

"_You okay?"_

_The blond picks the figure up…_

"_Hey?"_

_Cerulean blue eyes meet and then fade away…_

"_I'll take you home…"_

'_Home? I have no home…'_

Sora wakes up and finds a blonde boy in a chair, sleeping by the bed Sora was lying on. He immediately starts to blush but then shakes his head furiously. As he begins to run his fingers through his hair he realizes that the hat is still on. Sora sighs sadly, knowing what this meant. It meant another guy would think he's a girl.

"You're up," a voice breaks through Sora's thoughts and startles him.

"Where am I?" he speaks quietly.

"My house," the blond jokes. "You're not from around Destiny Islands, are you?"

Riku had said that.

"No."

"My name's Roxas," the boy happily says. "What's yours?"

"Sora."

"I like your name."

"Thank you."

"So, why were you in the middle of the road?" Roxas asks curiously. "You could have gotten hurt."

"…I…I was kicked out of my house."

"Oh…"

"But I was okay…someone took care of me," Sora says carefully choosing his words.

"Who?"

"Uhm…Ever heard of the name Riku?"

"Riku?"

"Yes."

"Why would Riku-?" Sora looks up at Roxas, lower lip trembling. "Sorry, did he hurt you?"

"No, Riku didn't, hi-I needed to leave…"

"Oh."

"He was good to me…"

"Are you **sure** his name was _Riku_?"

"Yes."

"It's strange," Roxas scratches his head. "Riku's never been like this…"

"Like what?"

"Being nice and all," Roxas explains. "Usually he disregards most people only lucky one's like me and some others, and you are actually his friends…"

"What about his um…girlfriends?"

"Riku? Oh, he's more of a bachelor type; he won't stay with a girl for more than a month…except for Kairi."

"Oh…who's Kairi?" Sora asks him, a bit hopeful that whatever Kairi was like he could try being like.

"A S-L-U-T! She always wore really tight shorts so short that they would tear if she sat down," Roxas grumbles. "And she would always be on Riku consistently, kissing and holding him whenever in public…but Riku's smarter now because once Kairi started taking things to far, like wearing very dumpy skirts that would show her underwear and shirts that showed off her FLAT chest he had had it; he dumped Kairi right in the front of millions to see! I was so happy!"

Okay, Sora thought. Plan A is dead.

"What about you?" Roxas smiles. "Do you like Riku?"

"N-no, I mean he's just my friend."

"Aw man, thinking a pretty girl like you would love to have Riku as a boyfriend but I guess silver-haired sex god is not your type," Roxas sighs. "You guys would have made a great couple too…"

"Well…" Sora begins to fidget with his fingers. "I guess I like him a little but…"

"I guess no one can resist his charm," Roxas winks at him, making Sora blush. "But anyway, do you want to go to the café and meet some of Riku's friends?"

"Okay…"

Wyvern Café

"Hey Roxas!" a red-headed male calls he and Sora over. He then notices Sora. "Whoa, so who's your friend?"

"Knock it off Wakka, anyway, you guys this is Sora," Roxas presents him to the teens. "Sora, everyone."

"Hi."

"Name's Wakka, ya?"

"I'm Tidus, nice to meet 'cha!"

"You're so pretty!" the brunette girl squeaks.

"And that's Selphie," Roxas sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Selphie you promised if I gave you sugar you wouldn't be hyper and crazy for once!" Tidus complains.

"Tidus are you that stupid?" Wakka smacks his hand on his face. "Sugar makes anyone hyper!"

"Oh."

"Sora, I love your eyes!" Selphie bounds around him, happily. "Laladadadadalalala!"

"Thank you."

"Selphie sit down! People are watching!" Roxas orders.

"Weee!"

As the boys try to tame the Selphie, Sora begins to giggle at the girl shrieking happily and flailing limbs.

"Lalalalalala!" she sings randomly.

"Hey, Selphie, I'll give you a bag of chocolate later if you come down," a voice comes from behind Sora. Suddenly everything, every movement, every shriek and holler stops. Sora's eyes widen as he recognizes the voice. He turns around to come face to face with his savior and his crush.

"Riku!"

"Hey, I missed you," he looks down and strokes his cheek. "I'm sorry about my mother…"

"Riku!" Sora wraps his arms around Riku, hugging him tightly. "I thought I wouldn't see you again!"

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't see you again," Riku smiles, loosing the grip on Sora. "Are you okay?"

"Mm-hm, Roxas helped me!" Riku looks up from Sora to the blond, smiling softly.

"Thanks for looking after Sora," Riku says.

"Heh, no problem," Roxas blushes softly. (C'mon, everyone has to at least admit Riku is extremely sexy no matter what your sexual orientation is, right?)

"This. Is. So. CUTE!" Selphie chimes. "Riku's got a crush!"

"What! I didn't say that!" Riku blushes, shaking his head continuously. Sora giggles, giddy and full of energy.

_If everyone thinks Riku's got a crush on me, maybe there's hope_ (Totally forgetting that it's the feminine Sora Riku's falling for).

"Oh, I wish I had brought my camera!" the brunette girl whines.

"Luckily, I brought mine!" Yuffie pops out of nowhere. (Whoa, where'd she come from?) "Smile for the camera!"

FLASH.

"Riku, I see stars…" Sora giggles softly. Everyone laughs at Sora who points at nothing in the air. "Look Riku, a blue star and a pink one too!"

Riku looks at Sora, smiling at his cute charm. He notices the bell that tells a new costumer came into café.

"Huh?" Riku turns to find the worst possible person to come in at this time. "Crap, I knew she'd find me!"

The red-haired girl begins to walk over to Riku and his friends. He looks down at Sora, afraid of the separation between both of them.

_I won't lose her again._

Sora's POV

I feel Riku's face very close to mine. "Riku?"

"Sora, we're gonna put on a little show…trust me," he lowers his face and kisses me. Millions of emotions fill my head, causing me to become dizzy. Happiness, sadness, excitement, anger, confusion,and…love? No! Riku was only doing this so that girl won't bother him. I don't care though; this might be the only chance to do this with him. I lean up further to deepen the kiss and I feel Riku smirk.

"Hey Riku," a voice interrupts the private moment between Riku and I. Riku casually breaks the kiss looking up from Sora. "Oh…"

"Why are you here?" Riku growls.

"Well…I-"

"Spit it out Kairi, I'm _trying_ to have a nice time with my _girlfriend_," Riku wraps him arms around me. I blush; resting my head against his chest.

"Your _girlfriend_?" Kairi raises a brow at me. "Oh…I see."

Oh no, not good. She suspects me! Crap, not good. Not good at all!

"Riku…" I pipe up. He looks down at me and grins kindly.

"Sorry, Sora and I have to leave," Riku nods to his friends. "Bye you guys."

"Bye!"

"Wait a minute!"

"What now, Kairi?" Riku rolls his eyes, facing away from her.

"I wanna ask Sora something…" Kairi says innocently.

"Okay," as Sora begins to move, Riku grabs my arm.

"No."

"I'll be okay," Riku lets go of me and I follow Kairi to the bathroom waiting hallway. I suddenly sense something very suspicious and I begin to panic.

3rd POV

"So, Sora…" Kairi starts, and then rips off Sora's hat. "How long to you plan to keep this up?"

"Wha-?" Sora stands there too shocked that his hat is gone to notice anything.

"I know that you're a guy," Kairi smirks. "So, you're a gay guy too, huh?"

"Uh…"

"That's totally disgusting! Don't even try to corrupt Riku!" she snaps sharply.

"How did you know?"

"Simple…one you don't have any…" Kairi jabs him in the chest with a finger. "Two, you don't dress like a girl (stupid reason, I don't dress like a girl at all either…hell, I don't even match) and third…"

"…"

"I know you from Faith Valley."

"What!"

"I was that scared, innocent girl no one cared or paid attention to…" Kairi explains. "But when I moved here and I saw Riku…I go after something and I'll mess people up if they get in my way…"

"…"

"So if you get in my way of my goal, I'll tell Riku you're a guy and personally see to it that the rest of your life is a living hell…" Kairi glares. "It was nice meeting you, _again_…"

She walks away from Sora who begins to slip to the floor.

Sora's POV

"Why? Why is this happening to me? Why?" I hold my head in my hands. "I only wanted to be Riku's friend…only his friend…"

* * *

Stay tune for the next chapter:

"Are you upset about what I did?"

"Did she make you cry?"

"You're hurting me!"


	4. Promises

Promises

Disclaimer: I own nada.

* * *

"Hey Kairi, where's Sora?" Selphie asks a little suspicious of her coming out alone.

"Oh, she's in the bathroom…well I gotta go," she laughs, waving to the group. "Bye Riku! Bye, _Roxas…_" She winks at the blond, leaving the café. As she leaves, Roxas fakes throwing up.

"Heh, looks like Kairi has a new object of interest," Wakka laughs, putting his hand on Roxas's shoulder.

"Like Kairi has a chance," Tidus crosses his arms over his chest. "She's really gotten desperate…now she wants to go out with you and she KNOWS you hate her!"

"Will you guys help me?" Roxas pleads. "I'm too young to die!"

"There's this really pretty girl who's living a couple houses away from me," Riku starts. "What's her name again? Oh let me think…"

Selphie notices Sora no where in sight. She walks over to where Sora and Kairi were and find him on the ground. She rushes over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sora, what's wrong?" she asks. Sora continues to hold his head in his hands. "What did Kairi do?"

"N-nothing," he sniffles. "I'm just really upset and trying to take everything in still, I just want to go home but I can't…"

"Sure you can, Riku will probably-"

"I can't go home," he interrupts Selphie. "My mom…she doesn't want me home…"

"Then you could stay over at Ri-"

"His mother doesn't like me."

"Oh…" Selphie's expression saddens. "Sora, I would let you stay over at my house…but…you see, my brother wouldn't allow it…he's very protective and I'm lucky enough to hang out with girls more or less boys," she explains. "What about Wakka? Or Roxas?"

"What's the other blonde's name again? He seems nice," he questions.

"Hands off my Tiddy," Selphie giggles. "He's mine."

"Heh, I'm a little uncomfortable around Wakka but maybe Roxas…" Sora shrugs. "But I can't just invite myself into his house, that's rude."

"Don't worry," Selphie laughs. "Roxas will understand."

"And Selphie…" he stops her. "Don't tell anyone about me crying…I don't want anyone, especially Riku, to know…"

"Okay," Selphie gives him a thumbs-up. "By the way, I think you have a really good chance of Riku falling for you."

"Oh," Sora blushes softly.

"Hehe!" Selphie grabs Sora's hand and rushes over to meet up with the guys.

Riku's POV

Suddenly Selphie and Sora came out from the back room. What? Why hadn't I noticed them leaving? "Hey, where were you guys?"

"Oh you noticed," Selphie pouts softly, putting her hands on her hips. "Well, anyway it doesn't matter, seeing how you guys were talking about another girl."

"C'mon Selphie, we were only joking!" Tidus pleads.

"Selphie, give us a little break, ya?" Wakka rubs the back of his head.

"Fine," Selphie smiles happily, bounding over to Tidus. "I'll forgive you because you're so cute when you're embarrassed!"

"Am not!" Tidus begins to blush fiercely, shaking his head.

"Hey Sora…why do you have tear stains on your face?" Roxas walks over to her, pointing to her cheeks. My eyes suddenly narrow at the suspicion Kairi had said something to her.

"Oh, don't worry, I just got something in my eye," Sora grins. "Luckily, Selphie came into the bathroom and gave me some eye drops, right?"

"Right-o!" Selphie giggles, still pointing at Tidus's red stained face. Sora smiles at me, her eyes closed.

"You don't have to worry about me…" she says, winking at me. I feel as though I'm blushing, I turn away from her and concentrate on turning my face its original color.

"So, Roxas, can I ask you a favor?" Selphie says, letting go of Tidus.

"Sure, what is it?" he waits for her answer. I see Selphie look at Sora for a second then turn back to Roxas. "Is it alright if Sora stays at your house for a while? Like a week?"

Silence answers her. I snap my head to Sora, then to Roxas. Was there something I missed?

"Selphie, why are you asking him this?" I start.

"Well…I would let her stay at my house but my brother…he's evil and no offence Wakka…" Selphie stops short. "Sora's kinda scared of you…and Tiddy is mine…Riku you know why she can't stay at your house…so…uh…that leaves you Roxas…"

"Well, what about her fami-" Roxas stops. "Oh, yeah."

"Oh yeah, what? Someone tell me what the heck is going on?" my anger rises, not being able to understand this conversation.

"Honestly Riku, you of all people don't know what's going when you know Sora the most," Selphie huffs. "Sora can't go home right now. So someone should let her stay at their house and since no one other than Roxas can…c'mon Riku are you that dumb?"

"Well, excuse me," I fold my arms over my chest. Sora looks up at me, smiling.

"Don't worry Riku, I'm kinda confused too," she shrugs.

"Okay, it's fine with me but Riku…" I turn to look at Roxas. "You okay with it?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" I become defensive.

"Well, it's just-ah, never mind," Roxas waves it off. "Sora, it's okay with you?"

"It's fine with me," Sora blushes softly. "Thanks Roxas!" She suddenly hugs him tightly, smiling happily. "You're the best!"

I feel a pang of jealousy stab me in the side, or maybe it was Selphie who just jabbed me in my ribs, motioning me to say something. "Hey…I thought I was the best…Sora I'm hurt…"

"Oh sorry Riku," Sora turns to me. "You're the BESTEST!"

She gives me a hug, nuzzling her face in my chest. I look up to see my friends whispering and pointing at this. She backs away, walking back over to Roxas.

"Okay then, I have babysitting in an hour, so I'll see ya guys later," Selphie waves to us, disappearing into the crowd outside.

"Me and Tidus have a game tomorrow so we should start practicing," Wakka and Tidus give Roxas and me a high five. Sora waves to them, cheering them on.

"So, that leaves us now," she begins, looking out the window. It stays quiet until I notice Sora's eyes becoming glassy and a tear rolls down.

"Sora, can I talk to you for a sec?" I ask.

"Sure, of course!" she and I walk over to an empty booth. "What is it you wanted to talk about? Is it a secret?" she leans in close, placing her hands on the table. "Tell me, tell me!"

"It's just…are you upset by what I did?" I stare at her, awaiting the truth. The silence answers my worst fears…

Sora's POV

The question hits me like ice water being dumped on my head. "Uh…well…I dunno. I mean…I know you weren't doing it because you liked me-wait, I'm sorry that came out wrong," I exhale. _Okay Sora, take a deep breath._ "I'm not upset about what you did."

"Are you sure?" he presses forward. "I just-"

"Don't worry…it's done and over with," I blush slightly. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he puts his hands over mine. "Sora…"

"Hm?" I glance at our hands, finding a piece of paper and my necklace in my hands.

"You left these at my house," Riku smiles. "I'll give you your clothes tomorrow."

"Thank you!" I pat Riku on the head, happily. "See ya!"

3rd POV

"Sora, make yourself right at home," Roxas points to the living room. "That's the den; upstairs on the left is the bathroom…is there anything I can get you?"

"N-no, I'm fine," he replies, sitting down on the peach colored couch. "Your house is beautiful…"

"Thanks, here's the remote control for the T.V., I'm gonna make some popcorn," Roxas goes into the kitchen. Sora hears buttons beep until a hum from the microwave begins. He smiles at the boy's innocence and finally relaxes. He knew Roxas wouldn't hurt him, like his _friends_ back at Faith Valley would. He looks up at the roof window and notices it's still raining. Riku. That's all his mind is focused on…just Riku.

"I really like you," he exhales, running his hand through his hair. Or at least tried too.

"Popcorn!" Roxas smiles, carrying a large bowl and popping one in his mouth.

"…thanks…"

"What's wrong?" Roxas sets the popcorn bowl down on the table. "Something bothering you?"

"No…it's just…I don't want to ever go home but I have to," Sora explains. "Even if I hate my mom, I have to leave still. It's not fair…"

"Is that why you were crying before when we were at the Wyvern Café?" Roxas puts a hand on his shoulder.

"…no…"

"KAIRI! Did she make you cry?" he exclaims, tensing up.

"Please, don't tell anyone…just please promise me!" he pleads over and over.

"Sora, you can't let her bully you!" Roxas's grip tightens on his shoulders. Nails begin to dig through Sora's hoodie. "You have to tell Riku! He'll make her stop!"

"Roxas…" the pain continues to increase.

"You have to do something!" he orders Sora.

"Roxas! You're hurting me!" Sora yells, pushing him away from Sora. Roxas shakes his head, trying to figure out what just happened. "I'm Sorry! I didn't mean to push you! You just scared me, I thought you were gonna hurt me! I'm so sorry!"

"Sora, calm down!" Roxas stand up and comforts him. "I didn't mean to over react, okay? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Roxas," Sora wraps his arms around him, embracing the blond.

"It's okay," he softly his hands around Sora's back. He looks down at the teen and looks into his eyes. Suddenly Sora leans up and their lips connect. Sora closes his eyes, balancing on his toes. Roxas stares at him, eyes widening as big as dinner plates. _Why is she doing this?

* * *

me done now…whoo hoo! This is to all my readers..._

* * *

Next chapter:

"How could you do this to her!"

"You lied to me!"

"Riku? Why are you angry at me?"

An extra bonus:

"Do you want to know the truth about Sora?"

"What truth?"

"The truth about who _she _really is?"


	5. NOTICE

To readers of "If I Were A Guy, Would You Still Love Me"  
I am 50 percent done the next chapter and I hope I can get it up as soon as possible.  
because I will be going to my summer cottage for the summer I will only be able to put the chapters up on the weekends...I'll try to complete the fifth chapter ASAP, so just hold on please.  
Also I will be very busy this summer so be patient with my slow updating...thank you all my loyal readers and see ya in a week!  
MIZU HIKARI 


	6. Uncovering The Truth? PART ONE

Hey there...sorry to everyone for making you wait so long...I decided to put up half of this chapter because I'm not finished typing the second half and I wanted to let you guys know this story was still alive... Thank you everyone who sent comments and stuff...I hope to get part two out as soon as possible! -

Kari-chan!

--

Previously:

"Please, don't tell anyone…just please promise me!" he pleads over and over.

"Sora, you can't let her bully you!" Roxas's grip tightens on his shoulders. Nails begin to dig through Sora's hoodie. "You have to tell Riku! He'll make her stop!"

"Roxas…" the pain continues to increase.

"You have to do something!" he orders Sora.

"Roxas! You're hurting me!" Sora yells, pushing him away from Sora. Roxas shakes his head, trying to figure out what just happened. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to push you! You just scared me, I thought you were gonna hurt me! I'm so sorry!"

"Sora, calm down!" Roxas stand up and comforts him. "I didn't mean to over react, okay? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Roxas," Sora wraps his arms around him, embracing the blond.

"It's okay," he softly his hands around Sora's back. He looks down at the teen and looks into his eyes. Suddenly Sora leans up and their lips connect. Sora closes his eyes, balancing on his toes. Roxas stares at him, eyes widening as big as dinner plates. _Why is she doing this?_

_--_

_AND NOW:_

Chapter 5

Uncovering the Truth? PART ONE

Sora's POV

I sit there, staring at nothing, my eyes on the brink of tears. Why did I do it? Why did I kiss him? Why am I so stupid? Popcorn lay on the ground, the bowl flipped over next to where I sit. His face…so horror-stricken…so broken. I look down at my hands in my lap, seeing water droplets fall onto them. I stand up to find Roxas a top of the stairs. His face is unreadable, not sad nor angry. I rub my tears away, feeling stupid for letting them slip. I'm not the one who should be crying…he should.

"Roxas…" I start, approaching the first step.

"Why'd you do it?" he asks, eyes still locked on me. "Why did you…" he struggles to say the word. "Kiss me? And don't lie to me."

"I…I…I don't want you to be friends with me…not this me," I manage to say.

"What do you mean?" Roxas eyes widen a little. "'Not _this_ me.'"

"Can I trust you to keep a secret?" I fidget with my fingers trying to avoid his stare. "Can I believe that if I tell you something you'll never say anything about it to anyone?"

"Sora…" he starts. "Tell me…"

I touch my hat, gripping the slack, tightly. "Can I trust you?"

"Yes."

My hat slips off as my hair spikes out in all different directions, free of the barrier. "I'm not a girl…"

Roxas's mouth opens a little, staring at the REAL me. Not the girl that everyone was friends with but the boy underneath. "You're a…a…guy?"

"Yes," I clutch my hat close to my chest. "Can I still trust you, Roxas?"

"…" Roxas stares at me for a couple more seconds, as if scanning this information thoroughly. He stands up slowly, backing away from my sight. I hear a door close softly, and quiet murmuring through the upper floor.

I bite my lower lip, turning away from the stairs. I place my hat back on my head, tucking in the loose strands in my face. I walk out the front door. Maybe I should tell Riku too…if I tell him though…he won't accept me.

Roxas POV

I see her…him walk out of my house, head downcast. He walks in the direction of the town's center. Is that why he was crying about at the cafe? Did someone find out…? Kairi! She saw through his disguise. Even though Sora had lied that btch wasn't going to hurt someone else again. I pick up the phone and stab the digits into the phone, anger rising.

"Hello this is Kairi," she says in a sickly sweet tone. "Hi Roxas…"

**Caller ID is evil!**

"How could you do this to her?" I say, still playing along that I had no clue that Sora was really a "he". "What give you the right to make her cry, you-!"

"Why, Roxas…what ever do you mean?" Kairi says too innocently. "I merely just spoke to her…she must be making it up to separate our friendship ties…"

"Don't play dumb with me…nobody is your friend except yourself!" I say sharply.

"Roxas I'm hurt…" she sniffles. "I'll let you make it up by taking me out on a date."

"In your dreams!" I slam down the phone, furious with her. I have to go find Sora.

3rd POV

Sora walks down a road called Yearling Lane, hand in his pockets. The clouds are grey above him, rain barely drizzling down. As he begins to run his hand through his hair, the stupid cap stops him. Sora looks up and rips off his hat, storing it in his pocket. His hair shots out in all directions, once again stretching finally. He smiles to himself, feeling his hair bounce a little every time he takes a step. Finally he would be free, let all the lies melt away. But he would have to break it easy to Riku…it's not every day you find out the person you like isn't what they seem to be. A car pulls up beside him and he glances over his shoulder.

"Sora…" Roxas says. Sora looks away from him, turning onto another road.

"Sora, come back to my house…I won't tell anyone that you're…a guy, just come back," Roxas maneuvers his car to the road Sora walks on. "Please Sora…I'm sorry for overreacting…again."

Sora looks at Roxas over his shoulder and glares angrily at him.

"Leave me alone!" he bolts off into the nearby woods, causing Roxas to jump out of his car in pure instinct. He chases after the boy, catching up with him quickly. They run through the woods, running through thorns bushes, trees, and vines. Roxas trips over an uprooted tree trunk, letting Sora get a farther head start. Sora turns around to find Roxas getting up, brushing off the leaves that stuck to his face. Sora runs up a rather steep hill out to another neighbor hood. Roxas sees him disappear from sight over the hill. He sprints up, determined to catch up to Sora. Sora begins to slow down, exhausted from so much running. As Roxas tries to grab his hand, Sora sprints back through the woods. His arms flail a bit from stepping on an unstable rock.

"Leave me-!" Sora suddenly loses his footing, falling down the steep hill. At the bottom is a ravine with rocks and broken sticks emerging out of it like spikes.

"ROXAS!" he yells, desperately trying to grab a branch or vine. Sora clutches the ground, tears trickling down his cheeks. Roxas slides down the mountain a little, grabbing the trees and roots that stick out from the ground. He stretches out towards Sora, hand extended. Sora looks at Roxas, terror in his eyes as he tries to take Roxas's hand. The earth under Sora begins to give way causing Sora to recline.

"Take my hand Sora!" he screams, trying to get closer. Sora looks back up at Roxas and climbs slowly towards his hand. Their fingertips touch as Sora looses his footing, sliding away.

"NOOO!" Roxas jumps down from the perch and grabs Sora's hand. Sora's body goes limp, fainting from the near death experience. Roxas holds onto Sora's hand and the tree branch. He hoists Sora up and climbs up himself. Roxas breaths hard, looking over at Sora who lies there, in a deep sleep. Roxas places Sora's hood over his head in case he saw someone he knew. He picks up Sora, bridal style, and walks over to his car, unlocking it quickly. He places Sora in the back seat, laying him down and starts the car. As they continue back to Roxas's house, he hears Sora mumble something. "…Roxas…?"

"I'm here."

"Thank you…"

Roxas looks at Sora, seeing the teen's lips form into a small smile. He liked this Sora better.

As they arrive to Roxas's house, he looks back through his mirror to find Sora sleeping peacefully. His mouth parted a bit, chest rising and falling, hood slipping down showing his spiky bangs. Roxas, at first, decides to wake up Sora but as he reaches to touch his shoulder, Sora turns and faces him. Even if Sora was a guy, he was cute as any girl would want to be. Roxas carries Sora out his car and into his house. He places him on the couch, putting a blanket over him. Roxas smiles again at Sora's sleeping figure but turns away from him. Boy or girl, he wasn't supposed to get attached to him…Did he really like Sora in that way though? Would Sora return his feelings? And if he did, what about Riku? Would Riku see Sora the same way Roxas felt for Sora too? And if Riku did like Sora in that way…would he have to give up his feelings for Sora? Would they have to compete for his attention as if Sora were a trophy, an item to win? Too many confusing thoughts… He glances at the boy and reaches to touch Sora's cheek. The teen leans against Roxas's hand, like a kitten being stroked on its face. "Riku…"

Roxas whips his hand away from Sora as if the name that he had slipped out were painful. If Sora wanted Riku then so be it…If it makes Sora happy, after everything he's been through. He stands up and leaves Sora to sleep.

Sora wakes up, eyes peeking open. He puts a hand to his forehead, sighing deeply. His body ached from the chase earlier. Roxas had saved him…he risked his own life to save Sora's. Would Riku handle it like Roxas did? Sora closes his eyes again.

--

_"Riku?" Sora taps him on the shoulder, ready to tell him. Riku turns, smiling without a care in the world._

_"Hm?"_

_"Riku…I have something I need to tell you," Sora looks up into those hypnotizing emerald green eyes._

_"What is it, Sora?" Riku cocks his head to a side, curious of Sora's statement._

_"I'm…I'm not a girl," Sora takes off Riku's hat, revealing the truth._

_"You're a-a-a guy!" Riku backs up abruptly, seeing Sora's hair reach out to all directions._

_"B-but this doesn't change anything between us, right? I'm still Sora, your friend," he tries to speak to calm Riku._

_"B-But you-! You-You FAG!" Riku approaches Sora, pushing him to the ground. "You lied to me, you sick little fag!"_

_"Ri-Riku!" Sora begins to cry._

_"Get Out of my HOUSE!"_

--

"No…" Sora opens his eyes again, afraid of his vision. No, Riku wouldn't act that way…would he? Why would it matter though…he has to leave anyway because of his mother…He takes out the picture from his pocket (forgot about that, didn't cha?). It was a picture of his mother, him, and his dad. "Dad…why did you have to die? You would have understood me…"

Sora folds up the picture and tucks the image into his back pocket. But what if Riku did act that way? Shun Sora from his life, could he handle it? It was hard enough to experience the hurt that Roxas had caused-Roxas!

"Roxas?" Sora sits up, scanning the room quickly of the blond. He glances over his shoulder, looking into the kitchen. He sees the teen, head down on the table wrapped in his arms. "Roxas?" Maybe he is sleeping?

"Hm?" Guess not.

"Um…you okay?" Sora stands up, approaching Roxas. He places a hand on Roxas's shoulder, smiling softly.

"I'm…I'm fine," Roxas looks up at him, returning the grin. A faint tinge of red spreads across Sora's face as he quickly looks away.

"Thank you for saving me," Sora says, sitting on a stool next to Roxas. "You risked your life to save me…even after I ran from you…"

"That's what friends do for each other, they help each other," Roxas studies his hands in front of him, not able to look at Sora. "I did what any true friend would do in a situation like that."

"Roxas…" Sora leans a little over the table to catch a glimpse of Roxas's face. "You're a really good friend…even though I lied to you, you still accept me. I wish people at Faith Valley could be as acceptable as you."

"What do you mean? You're staying in Destiny Islands?" Roxas laughs a little. "R-right?"

"I can't," Sora sadly states, leaning back to his original spot. "I have to go back or my mom…"

"What about your mother?" Roxas looks at Sora's uneasy expression.

"She hurts me…she drove me out here because I was dating a boy," Sora lets the truth slide out. "I could stay here but if I did, she'd somehow find where I am and take me away forever."

"Why don't you tell anyone?" Roxas persists. "You could be free of her if you tell the police."

"She'd get out somehow, find me," Sora sighs. "I'm sorry, Roxas."

"I'll tell someone, and then you'd never have to worry about her and stay with us on Destiny Islands," Roxas continues, trying to talk some sense into Sora. "I can't just let you get hurt knowing that I could have stopped it…"

"But you can't, Roxas," Sora snaps, yelling softly at him. "It won't work, okay? It'll never work…"

"Why not?" Roxas pounds his fist on the kitchen table, causing a bowl and a pair of car keys to jingle from the impact. "Why won't it work!"

"Please don't be angry, I didn't want to get attached to anything or anyone," Sora stares into Roxas's eyes. "I don't want you to have any emotions for me because I don't want to hurt you…"

"I don't care!" Roxas grips Sora's shoulders, whipping Sora towards him. Sora's squeak of surprise mixes with the sharp chair movement forward. A muffled word escapes Sora's lips as he rests on Roxas. Roxas's arms wrap Sora into a hug, afraid if he let go Sora would disappear. Sora closes his eyes as he sniffles against Roxas's shoulder. (Thought they kissed didn't cha?) Sora looks down and places his hands on the blond teen's back. A small tear slides down his cheek as Sora hears whimpers and pleas to stay coming from Roxas.

"Don't cry for me," Sora whispers, as if the sentence would fight away all the horrible events and memories. Roxas lets go of Sora, wiping away the fallen tears from his face. Sora lifts up the blonde's chin to see a broken face with electric blue eyes. "I will always be with you. With everyone, no matter what."

…

To be continued

…


	7. Uncovering The Truth? PART TWO

WEEEE! The next part!...sorry for taking so long! I'm not able to get on the computer that much right now! Oh yeah, there's cursing in this chapter so that's a warning…I don't I should put up the rating though…

* * *

Uncovering the Truth? Part Two 

Losing All I Loved

* * *

Roxas turns away from Sora, a little embarrassed and shy. Sora sighs, knowing that Roxas understands and places his beanie over his head, tucking in the excess hair. Roxas notices this, curious and concerned of his sudden disguise. 

"Wi-Will you tell Riku?" Roxas asks, making Sora stop mid tuck. He nods, eyes widening a bit.

"Yes."

"Do you love him?" Roxas tenses realizing what he had just said.

"Ah…" Sora is a little taken aback by Roxas's question, body stiffening.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking something like that," Roxas says, trying to break Sora's uncomfortable state.

"Hm," Sora smiles thinking about Riku. "Ya know…I don't really know…it's just…" Sora stops, images of him and Riku together. "…It's hard to understand my emotions. I don't know what this feeling for him is…whether it just be "liking him" or a close bond between friends…but if it's "love" that I have for him then…"

"Sora…"

"Yes, I do love him, Roxas," Sora grins happily, energy surging, heart pounding. "I love Riku."

"That's good to hear," Roxas smiles at Sora's statement. "Do you need a ride to his house?"

"Yes…that would be nice."

--

The car ride to Riku's is quiet, just the light roaring of the wheels on the road. Roxas keeps his eyes on the road as Sora looks out the passenger window. He looks up at the street sign as they turn onto the neighborhood.

_'Sky Circle'_

What a beautiful street name…it had a certain ring to it that made Sora smile. Roxas takes Sora's hand, holding it tightly as they pull up to number four. Sora hugs Roxas, reassuring him that everything will be alright.

"Thanks for everything, Roxas," he smiles, kissing Roxas' cheek. "We'll meet again, someday."

"Yeah, and that's a promise," Roxas whispers as Sora gets out of the car. He waves to the chestnut-haired boy. "Good luck!"

"Hm!" Sora nods, waving widely. Sora looks at the house a little nervous. One, that Riku's mom would be home and another Riku would hate him forever. He walks up the stairs, each step bringing him closer and closer to freedom. He rings the doorbell, awaiting his friend.

"Sora?" Riku opens the door to find the boy smiling cutely. "What are you doing here? Where's Roxas?"

"Oh, he dropped me off because I have to tell you something," he explains. "Um…is your mom home?"

"No, come in!" Riku lets Sora in, smiling. "I was gonna go to Roxas' soon too, to see you."

"Thanks Riku."

--

(Kairi's POV) Eww…I'm Kairi

Lurking in the bushes, I watch that stupid boy ring the door bell. And what did I tell you? Talk to Riku and I spill your stupid secret. The door opens showing MY beautiful soon-to-be boyfriend. No gay girly punk is gonna steal him away from me. Not a chance…I take my cell phone out of my pocket and begin to search the list of numbers for Riku's. MUAHAHAHAHA!

(Sora's POV)

"Thanks for my clothes Ri!" Sora smiles, grabbing the pile in Riku's hands. "You shouldn't have…"

"Of course I should have," Riku pats Sora on the head. "That's what friends do." Sora pounces on Riku, giddy and hyper. "Woah!"

"I've never had such nice friends in my life!" Sora cries happily. "This really means a lot to me!"

"Wow…and I'm now really afraid what you'll do when you see this," Riku pulls a present out of his pocket. "Here this is for you!"

"Ooo, a box! I love it!" I hug it tightly. Riku sighs, rolling his eyes a bit. He sits behind me, taking my hands with his.

"You have to open it, silly," Riku laughs, the vibrations from his laugh, shake my back. I look up to see Riku's eyes focused on mine. Woah…when did he get so close? My lips so close to his, but yet so far. This is it! I'm not ready! No, No, NO! Riku's phone is ringing, causing me to turn away from Riku. I feel a pair of soft petals fall on my cheek, making a small noise. 'Chu.' Riku gets up and walks over to the counter and picks up the phone. I stare blindly at the white box that is still half wrapped then to Riku. He has an angry face on, barking "What truth?" Who could it be? And why was Riku so mad? I see him look over at me and say,

"There is no truth…leave me and her the hell alone!"

He slams the cell phone down on the kitchen counter. I look at him, timid and scared of Riku's sudden change in mood.

(Normal POV)

Sora watches Riku get up and pick up the phone.

"What?" Riku snarls into the phone. It's Kairi.

"Do you want to know the truth about Sora?" she says innocently.

"What truth?" Riku barks, not in the mood to put up with her crap.

"The truth about who _she _really is?" Kairi says. "The lies she says. The secrets that she keeps to herself like the way she keeps you to herself. That she's-"

"There is no truth…leave me and her the hell alone!"

He slams the cell phone down on the kitchen counter. Sora cringes at Riku's sudden change in mood, looking at the teen.

"Riku? Why are you angry at me?" Sora whispers, sadly, tucking his legs under his chin.

"Sora, I'm not angry with you," Riku smiles, walking back to the couch where Sora sits. "I could never be angry with you…never ever."

"You promise?" Sora whispers, scooting close to Riku for comfort. Riku wraps his arms around the teen.

"I do."

Sora looks down at the gift quickly in his hands and continues to unwrap it. Riku smiles as Sora reveals the gift, noticing the sudden shock in the boy's eyes. In his hands, lay a cell phone. A sparkling cerulean blue and silver phone.

"R-Riku!" Sora glomps Riku, hugging tightly to his waist. "Thank you so much! I can't accept this!"

"Now I can always keep in contact with you, no matter what," Riku grins as Sora looks up. "You won't be alone anymore."

"Never, be alone?" Sora repeats, clutching the cell phone in his hands. "No matter what?"

"Mm-hm," Riku takes the phone and clicks a couple of buttons. "And it's a camera phone so smile!"

Sora leans his head against Riku's shoulder, smiling small. Riku winks, leaning his head on top of Sora's. This picture…this instance…where everything was alright…

"Sora…" Riku whispers into his ear, making the brunet look to him. He captures Sora's lips in a gentle kiss, leaning against the boy. Sora's eyes widen for a second then close, caught up in the kiss. Maybe I'll tell him…tomorrow…he leans up towards Riku, letting him take control. He licks Sora's lips asking for entrance to the unexplored cave. As Sora opens his mouth, the door slams open causing both to back away from each other suddenly. Kairi stands in the doorway, pure hatred on her face.

"You-!" Kairi charges after Sora and pushes him down to the ground. Riku stumbles up, trying to grab Kairi's hands away from Sora's neck.

"What the hell are you doing!" Riku has an arm around her waist, holding her back from the choking Sora.

"I'll kill you, before you corrupt Riku!" she screams, desperately trying to get out of Riku's grip. Sora coughs, breathing in deeply from loss of oxygen.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sora's not a girl!" Kairi shouts angrily. "He's a guy, goddamn it!"

"What?"

"Tell him right now!" Kairi screeches, glaring daggers at the bewildered Sora. Riku lets go of Kairi, who falls to the floor like a rag doll. "Hmph!"

"What are you hiding from me?" Riku's voice cracks as he approaches Sora. "Tell me Kairi is lying…"

"Riku, I wanted to tell you…I really did! But then…when you…I didn't want it to end…" Sora cries, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"…"

Kairi grabs the hat off of Sora's head along with some of his hair. "See Riku! He lied to you!"

"Riku…I didn't mean for this-" Sora sees Riku fall to his knees, head downcast. "I only…"

"Leave Sora," Kairi holds Riku, putting on an innocent voice. "Haven't you done enough? No one wants you here, anymore."

Sora looks from Kairi to Riku. "Riku…I…"

"Please, just go Sora…" Riku says on the verge of tears. "I don't think…I can see you anymore."

Sora's lower lip trembles as he scrambles up towards the door. He hears the silent laughter of Kairi as he closes the door. The laughter that will haunt him forever.

_That day…Sora closed the door on hope…on Riku's heart and…on his own. Locking it from everyone…

* * *

Don't worry, I'm making another chapter...it's not over yet! _

_Kari-chan_


	8. 2 years later

Thanks for waiting...and here's the finale...or is it?

Enjoy and comment please!

Warnings: reference to sexual things, cursing and a writer who B.S-ed the ending

* * *

If I Were A Guy, Would You Still Love Me? 

2 years later…

The light breeze sweeps through the small neighborhood, rustling the leaves on the palm trees. It continues through each house that has its windows open. It leaves in its path a sweet melody that is played by the wind chimes. The light jingle of a charm breaks the silence between two teenagers that sit on the steps of the blonde's house. The silver-haired man, looking over at the blond who seems to be lost in thought.

"So…" the blond begins, starting up a conversation finally. "What college are you planning on going to, Riku?"

"Dunno," Riku shrugs, placing his chin on his hand. "But definitely not anywhere around here…my mother is getting on my nerves about some crap again. What about you, Roxas?"

"Axel said that Japan might be nice…" Roxas replies, fiddling with the charm on his zipper of his shirt.

"Axel? So you two are going steady now?" Riku asks.

"Yeah…" Roxas blushes a little. "I said 'yes' after the movies last weekend…he started singing "Malchik Gay" by T.a.t.u to me(I'm listening to that right now)…it wasn't mean but cute…he…," Roxas looks up at his friend. "Can you believe he started dancing in the movie lobby? How come you couldn't some that day?"

Roxas tilts his head towards Riku, causing the older teen to look up at him. Cinnamon brown hair. Riku shakes his head, blinking a couple of times. Where did that come from?

"But yanno…" Roxas eyes sadden a bit. "Ahh…nevermind."

"Things came up Roxas," Riku explains. "I didn't mean to not come…next time I'll definitely…"

"It doesn't really matter…nothing, besides Axel dancing, special happened besides the normal Tidus making out with Selphie…Wakka with Naminé (weirdest couple known to me)…Axel _attempting_ to kiss me…everyone else telling us to not do such inappropriate things," Roxas lists, counting with his fingers. "So it doesn't matter that much okay?"

"Hm…"

"Thinkin' about something?"

"What?…just a little pissed at my mom for being such a btch…" Riku states, looking over at the blonde's sudden mixed emotional face.

"Oh…" Roxas turns away. 'He doesn't even listen to me anymore…'

"So did anything special happen at the movies?" Riku asks.

"NO Riku! Nothing, ABSOULUTELY NOTHING HAPPENED EXCEPT FOR EVERYTHING I JUST SAID ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED AT THE GODDAMN MOVIES!" Roxas shouts, standing up, clenching his fists.

"What is your problem Roxas? I merely ask you and you go all Btchy on me!" Riku stands up yelling back at the teen.

"Forget it! Just forget everything I said…but I know that won't be easy because you haven't ever forgotten about Sora!" Roxas shouts, stamping his foot to the ground.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"Stop dwelling on the past for God's sake! It's bringing you down, along with everyone who cares about you!" Roxas is on the verge of tears. "It's hurting me too!"

"You wouldn't know anything about how much it feels to lose someone you love!"

"Goddamn it Riku, yes I DO!"

"No you F-ing don't!"

"I loved him too!

"…" Riku mentally stumbles over the sudden words that escaped Roxas' mouth.

"You heard me…I loved him like you did Riku…" Roxas stares at the patio floor tears slowly falling leaving stains of his sin. "So, yes I do know how it feels to lose him…"

Riku's eyes are covered by his bangs making Roxas realize that he was lost. He begins to walk over to the door to his house when he feels two arms shove him into a chest. Riku holds Roxas tightly, close to him, weeping onto his shoulder. Roxas sadly smiles holding the older teen in his broken state. Roxas was the parent and Riku was the child.

"Ri-"

"I can't! I can't do this Roxas!!! It hurts so much!"

"Shh…Riku its okay…don't let him down…stay strong for Sora…"

"I can't…"

"Yes you can…just give it time…he may even be looking for you…" Roxas strokes Riku's hair and back tenderly. "Shhh…"

"But-But I fell in love with the Sora…the girl Sora, not him," Riku cries. "Nothing makes sense anymore…"

"Riku," Roxas starts. "Does it matter what gender the one you love is? I care for you and I don't want you to get hurt just because Sora isn't a girl. I love Axel because him, it doesn't matter his gender…"

"I'm not-not gay…and if anyone ever found out-"

"Which is more important? The people you are trying to impress or him?"

"He is…"

"So go find him, be happy again, Riku!"

"Thank you Roxas."

* * *

_"Sora…"_

A blurry image of a boy appears from the darkness, lighting the way. _"Hey Riku…How've you been?"_

_"I've been okay…what about you?"_

_"I'm surviving…so what brings you here?"_ the soft angelic voice speaks, as the boy sits down on a rock that suddenly appears.

_"I'm sorry."_

_"For what?" the teen, smiles._

_"Because…I want to be forgiven, more than anything."_

_"From who?"_

_"From you Sora…"_ the young man walks up to the boy, kneeling down to his height.

_"Why?"_

_"…I…I…"_

Sora leans forward, getting close to the silver-haired teen's face. _"You can tell me Riku…I can keep a secret."_

_**'Because I love you.'** "Because I want to see you again, Sora. I don't want to be alone."_

Sora stands up from the rock and climbs up it making Riku stand up. _"I here, silly."_

_"Not in a dream…I want to see you again, really."_

_"I'm right here, so you're not alone."_

_"Where?"_

Sora giggles, placing a slender finger on Riku's chest. _"Right here…where you keep me in your heart. And you will see me again, Ri. So don't worry, kay?"_

_"When?"_

_"…" _Sora takes away his hand but Riku takes hold of it, stilling him.

_"Please Sora, when will I see you again?"_

_"When you wake up, silly!!"_

_"When I-"_

_"Wake up!" _Sora holds Riku's hands and jumps off the rock. The land suddenly becomes water as they splash into the small lake. _"Wake Up Riku!"_

_

* * *

_

Riku opens his eyes, finding himself on the couch with the T.V. on softly. He looks for the remote on the floor and suddenly touches a hard surface. Continuing to try to place what the item is, Riku feels a soft ribbon and picks up the box. All the memories flooded back into his head.

_"It would be good to have some company, again."_

_"I love you…"_

_"GET THAT GIRL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"_

_"Don't worry Riku, I'm kinda confused too."_

_"There is no truth…leave me and her the hell alone!"_

_"Riku, I wanted to tell you…I really did! But then…when you…I didn't want it to end…"_

_"I don't think…I can see you anymore."_

He places the box and ribbon down on the table and looks at it intently.

_"You gotta open it silly."_

_"It's a box, I love it!"_

_"Riku…"_

Riku suddenly hears the door slam open and glances over his shoulder to find his mother, stumbling in drenched in rain. When had it begun raining?

"I'm taking a nap, don't disturb me."

That's nice.

"A-hole."

W.

And that was the conversation of the day from the two. Riku puts the box underneath the couch and get up off the couch. He looks through the refrigerator to find absolutely no food. After looking through the cupboards he sighs deeply and grabs the car keys from the counter.

"I'm going out!"

"Shut up!"

--

Riku's POV

As I drive through the neighborhood I see Axel and Roxas sitting out on Roxas' porch. I slow my car down and look behind the seat to find a box of condoms lying on the floor. Hey, ya never know when you'll need them…I'd rather have them and not need them than not have them and need it…especially me…alright now I'm just getting cocky. I drive up to the driveway as Axel and Roxas come up to the car. Axel holds the umbrella over him and Roxas as Roxas bends down to see me.

"Here, you guys might need these," I wink, devilishly. Roxas catches the box and fumes as I pull out of the driveway.

"That's not funny Riku!" Roxas cries. Axel drops the umbrella and snatches the box and smirks.

"Why Roxas, it's not even our one month anniversary!" Axel grabs Roxas in a glomp. Roxas struggles under the pyro.

"Ahk! I'm getting wet!" Roxas yells, trying to break the embrace. "I'll get you Rikuuuuuuuuu!!"

I chuckle as I see Axel pick Roxas up, bridal style and carry him into the house. I continue to drive into town and put on my sunglasses. Protection from the rabid fangirls who worship the ground I walk on. I turn into a small diner and glance up at the name.

_'Starlite Diner'_ I open the door to take in a fresh scent of food and the coziness in the room. (What?) I find a couple of people staring at me oddly, but then go back to their conversations and meals. The sunglasses, of course.

--

3rd POV

"Ooo…come take a look at this cutie, Sora!" a cinnamon haired girl swoons, grabbing her friend's arm. "Isn't he a handsome fellow?"

"Oh!" the boy named Sora stares at the young man with silver hair and sunglasses.

'_Now we can always keep in contact.'_

"Riku?" Sora says out loud. The girl looks over at Sora with big eyes.

"You know him?"

"No…" Sora shakes his head. "I've never seen him before."

"But you said a name? And were staring at him as if you knew hi-"

"I didn't mean to say a name…just thought…he reminded me of someone, yanno?"

"You're sure?" the girl continues, trying to get information out of him.

"I've never seen him before Olette," Sora looks away from the young man. "Why don't you go say 'hi' to him?"

"I'm too embarrassed! Besides, I think you guys would make a better couple anyway, so you go!"

"But…I-we don't even know if he swings that way," Sora exclaims loudly causing his partner workers to stare at him.

"Shh!" a young blonde haired man scolds Sora.

"Oops…Sorry, Hayner…" he blushes, turning to Olette. "Besides, I don't want to get involved with anyone right now…"

"Hey, we need service at table 4," the black haired man shouts. Olette sees this as an opportunity and begins to push Sora out of the kitchen.

"Sora's on it, Pence!" Olette giggles as Sora cries out for her to stop.

"Hey, no fair!" Sora pouts, straightening his clothes. He begins to walk over to the young man with glasses on, casually.

"Good afternoon sir, what would you care to drink?" Sora asks cheerfully, bending down to the man's level. He whips out a pad of paper and a pen behind his ear.

"Coffee…black, cream and sugar on the side," the teen says in monotone. (I don't have any idea on how to order coffee because usually my dad orders me a drink and I don't like coffee so I usually get yummy strawberry and crème Frappuccino® from Starbucks.)

"Okay!" Sora smiles, leaving the boy. He gives the order to Hayner and sits down on a stool in the back waiting for the coffee. Olette comes up to him, smiling softly.

"So how'd it go?" she asks. "You get his number?"

"Olette…" he sighs. "No, I didn't get his number…you go ask him."

"Coffee!"

"I got it!" Sora yells, waving 'bye' to Olette. He grabs the drink off the counter and begins to walk over to table 4. "Here you go, sir."

"Thanks…"

"Sora! You're on break!" Olette shouts in a sing-song voice.

Sora glares softly at the girl, pouting. "Thanks _Olette_!"

Sora? Riku looks up at the waiter and his mouth drops open a bit. Was it really the Sora he knew 2 years ago?

"Hey? Do you mind if I sit here? Unless you're waiting for someone?" the boy asks.

"Whatever," Riku sips his coffee. Sora looks at him oddly then sits down happily.

"So, your name is Sora? Pretty girly name if you ask me."

"I like it," this Sora says, defending his name. "So, what's your name?"

"Riku."

"Riku?" Sora tilts his head. "That's a nice name."

"…" Riku doesn't reply as he watches the boy play with his fingers.

"So, why do you wear sunglasses? Are you blind or your eyes are sensitive to light?"

"To hide my identity…"

"You sound like one of those secret agents or spies in movies," Sora laughs, making Riku roll his eyes a little at the boy's naïveté.

"What color are your eyes?" Riku asks out of the blue.

"Um…brown…why?"

Sora's eyes were blue…not brown. Riku sighs in defeat. "No reason."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, I'll see you around," Riku stands up, giving Sora a five dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"May I see your eyes?" Sora asks, politely, blushing a little. "I won't tell anyone…"

"…" Riku gives a good look at the boy and sighs in defeat. "Have it your way."

Riku takes the young man's hand, pulling him into the bathroom. Sora blushes as Olette and Hayner give him the thumbs-up sign. Pence merely rolls his eyes and continues typing someone's order into the cash register. Riku pulls him into the men's room making everyone stare at the door they had gone through. Olette notices the sudden silence and laughs.

"They had to go…um…to the bathroom!" Olette smiles, asking Hayner for help. "Continue with your lives please."

A murmur starts then conversation begins again.

"You're so lucky I saved your sorry little butt, Sora," Olette sighs to herself, continuing with her work.

Riku checks each stall, opening each door quickly. As he goes down the line, Sora hops up on the sink counter, leaning his back against the large mirror. He giggles as he hears Riku sigh in relief.

"Jeez, you are extremely weird, ya know that?" Sora smiles, swinging his legs back and forth. "There's no one here, silly."

"Okay," Riku touches his glasses for a second then puts his hand back. "Why do you want to see my eyes anyway? Are you some sort of cop?"

"No…I guess…well, I guess I'm just curious, that's all," Sora shrugs, thinking nothing of it. "It's not bad right? I mean your eyes aren't going to kill me-heh-are they?"

"Well, curiosity killed the cat," Riku says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And satisfaction brought him back," Sora says leaning towards Riku, as if egging him on. "I bet your eyes are really pretty, though."

"You won't give up will you?" Sora shakes his head.

"Nope!"

"Fine," Riku touches the rim of his glasses and takes them off. Sora meets his eyelids.

"No fair, Riku!" Sora pouts, huffing in defeat. "Open your eyes."

"Okay," Riku opens his eyes to find Sora staring with wide eyes. Sora's mouth opens a little as he gazes into those familiar eyes. Emerald.

_'GET THAT GIRL OUT OF MY HOUSE!'_

_'__Don't You Dare Start Crying! Riku Would Have Had His Way With You And Then Kicked You Out Like Nothing Ever Happened__!!'_

'_Home? I have no home…'_

_'Sora, we're gonna put on a little show…trust me,' Riku lowers his face and kisses Sora._

_'So if you get in my way of my goal, I'll tell Riku you're a guy and personally see to it that the rest of your life is a living hell…'_

_'KAIRI! Did she make you cry?'_

_Kairi…Kairi…_

_'Leave me-!" Sora suddenly loses his footing, falling down the steep hill. At the bottom is a ravine with rocks and broken sticks emerging out of it like spikes._

_'ROXAS!" he yells, desperately trying to grab a branch or vine. _

_Roxas?..._

_'I'm here.'_

_'There is no truth…leave me and her the hell alone!'_

_'I don't think…I can see you anymore.'_

_See you anymore…don't—you—see…anymore…don't see you anymore…I—I don't see you—I don't-anymore—think I can see you?—see—I don't…don't think—anymore…I—don't see anymore…see—you…Sora…Sora?...Sora!?_

"Sora?" Riku waves a hand in front of his face, trying to get the boy's attention. He stares at it, like he's in a trance, and slowly leans forward.

_'Riku!!'_

"Riku…" Sora speaks suddenly in monotone, startling the silver haired man.

"Sora what's-"

_'I wanted to tell you…!'_

"I really did…" Sora continues as if rehearsing it for a play. The same scene playing over and over again in his head.

"What, Sora? What did you-"

_'But then…when you…I didn't want it to end…'_

"Riku…"

_'I didn't mean for this-'_

"To happen…"

"What to happen?" Riku holds Sora's shoulders, asking for answers. "Sora, what are you talking about?"

"Hm…" Sora suddenly slumps fainting from the haunting memories of his past.

. /··/ .

'_Mommy! Please stop hitting me! Please! I didn't mean to get dirty! I didn't mean to knock over that bottle! Please don't hurt me mommy! I won't do it again!'_

'_I'm sorry! Don't hit me, please, mommy! I love you, mommy!! Mommy! Don't you care?!'_

'_I'm sorry for talking back, please don't put me in there! I won't do it again!!'_

'_Mommy…why did you put me in the closet?! Don't you love me!!?? I know I'm not good, but I love you!! Please don't lock me in here! With no light on!! Please Mommy!'_

'_AAAAAHHHHHHH! MOMMY DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE!!!'_

_Don't you love me anymore? Doesn't anyone love me?_

_I do…_

. /··/ .

"Na…" a cry comes from Sora, as Riku picks him bridal style. "No…"

Sora lies in Riku's arms, lifelessly; his head rolled back, limbs dangling. As Riku comes out of the bathroom he puts his glasses back on quickly. Gasps and whispers flow through the diner, as Riku approaches all the customers with Sora in his hands. A cinnamon haired girl runs up to Riku and puts her hands to her mouth, covering a gasp.

"What have you done to Sora?" the girl cries, attracting the blond to begin to walk over to the commotion.

"Listen I didn-"

"Get your hands off him!" the blond shouts, jumping over the counter angrily. "What did he do, Olette?!"

"What did you do to him!?" the girl Olette was in tears, voice trembling.

"I didn't do-" Riku tries to explain himself, but is interrupted.

"I said get your hands off him!" the blond screams, fists balled. The black-haired man grabs the blonde's arms.

"Hayner! Calm down!" he struggles to keep hold of Hayner's limbs.

"That-Pence let me go!"

"N…na," a small faint voice comes from Sora. Everyone looks at the teen whose eyes flicker open and close again. The world stills for him, allowing him to talk. "R…Riku…"

"Riku?" Olette freezes. That was the name Sora had said earlier. "How do you know Sora? Why did he mention your name if you didn't know each other?"

"I-I don't know," Riku snaps back, causing Olette to whimper.

"Riku…I-I'm sorry," he whispers. Riku goes into a state of shock by Sora's sudden apology. Why would he something like that? Riku shakes his head and places Sora in Hayner's arms. He rushes out of the diner, mind spinning.

Hayner looks down at Sora who continues to mumble out random words. He takes him into the back, with everyone staring at him.

"Olette…call Siefer. We need some help around here," Pence states, giving her the phone.

Why would he be sorry if he hadn't done anything? Riku's mind races with possible reasons as to why Sora apologized. This couldn't be the Sora he knew two years ago, could it? He would never forget those beautiful cerulean blue eyes…Riku suddenly stopped the car in a random driveway. Maybe it was him and he never did have blue eyes. Riku backs up and drives back to the diner for some answers.

--

"Sora?" Olette calls for him as he comes to. "Hey, are you feeling better?"

"…Ri…"

"What that bstard do?" Hayner snarls, seriously pissed. "Did he touch you when you didn't want to be?"

"Hayner! Please don't say that!" Olette hugs onto Sora, rocking him back and forth. "Let Sora tell us what happened."

"Where's Riku?" Sora says, sitting up with the help of Olette. "Olette?"

"Gone."

"No! I have to find him!" Sora starts to get up when Olette and Hayner block off the doorway. "Lemme go! I need to talk to him!"

"Why?!" Hayner shouts.

"You guys wouldn't understand…just let me go!"

Hayner and Olette look at each other for a moment and their expressions soften. "Just, be careful Sora."

--

"Riku!"

"Riku, where are you?" Sora screams, but is drowned out by the pounding rain. "Riku…" He falls to his knees on the sidewalk, bangs slicked down onto his face. His hand slides down the mailbox that had kept him up. A car stops across from where he cries. Sora looks up to see a long lost face. Blue eyes full of worry stare into his brown ones. Another set of eyes stand next to the stranger.

"Ro…"

_'I'll take you home…'_

"Roxas…"

_'Home…? I have no home…'_

"Sora?"

He falls into the blonde's arms, whispering unheard words. "…find…help…Riku…"

--

Riku barges into the diner to find the girl named Olette and the pissy one Hayner cleaning up the tables and putting away the chair.

"Where's Sora?" Olette asks, hope in her voice.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," Riku looks around the diner for any sign of him. He comes face to face with Hayner's café colored eyes.

"Don't look around here ya idiot, he isn't here!" Hayner angrily replies. "You better find him or I'll-"

"Riku…that's your name right?" Olette cuts Hayner off. Riku nods curtly, awaiting the girl's question.

"You will take good care of Sora, won't you?" she calmly asks. Riku begins to leave the diner, grabbing the door handle. He casts a quick glance over his shoulder, and nods.

"Yes, I will."

--+

"Mmn…" Sora opens his eyes, feeling a bit dizzy and sick. He focuses on the face next to his and notices two black triangles under the man's neon green eyes.

"He's a cutie, Roxas," a deep male voice starts, looking up from staring at the chestnut-haired boy. "You dated him? Nice choices…cute and innocent to ruggedly handsome and sexy," the man continues, praise in his voice.

"Shut Up Axel!" Roxas yells, making the teen open his eyes wider. He hears the rustling of clothes to hear Roxas squeak and the so-called Axel purr in amusement.

"Axel, this is a NO-molesting zone!" Roxas yells.

"You can't molest the willing, Roxy-chan," Axel smirks, kissing Roxas' neck. Roxas groan and pushes Axel away harshly. "Hey! This is what I get for being honest!?"

"…Roxas…" Sora stirs and takes Roxas' hand, clutching it tightly. "…hm…"

"Sora!? You're okay!" Roxas picks him up in his arms and hugs him, burying his face into Sora's neck. (BTW: Axel is extremely pissed off with this sudden loving embrace) Axel grabs Roxas from Sora and growls 'Mine'.

"Goddamn it Axel! Let go of me!"

"So I see how it is…you don't have your pretty lover boy so you date me. Lover boy comes back, you dump me…" Axel sighs sadly. Roxas rolls his eyes and hits Axel over the head.

"Axel do you have short-term memory lose or are you just stupid?" Roxas crosses his arms over his chest. "In case you forgot, you did _something_ to me and I _let _you…do you know what I am talking about?"

Axel smirks evilly, licking his lips provocatively. "Oh yes, Roxas I do remember…" (Yep…they did IT…XP Don't really like writing about that yet)(1)

"Anyway, why are you here Sora? How have you been? Why are your eyes brown?"

"I'm here because I have a job in downtown Destiny Islands…I've been fine with some new friends and my eyes are brown because…I'm hiding from my mom," Sora sighs, getting that last part out. "I'm just glad you don't need to have to need glasses in order to get contacts…" (Eye color changing contacts are cool…my friend's eyes are brown but she has blue eye contacts that are the same shade as Sora's eyes)

"It's good to see you again Sora, Riku will be so-"

"Riku! Where is he? I have to tell him I'm sorry!" Sora suddenly begins to whimper, tears seeping through his eyes

"Why?"

"…for falling in love with him…"

--

Maybe Roxas would know where he could find the Sora look alike and even help him. He pulls into Roxas' driveway and runs up to the porch with a hand to cover himself from the rain. He opens the door to find Axel pouting in the kitchen on a stool.

"What's-"

"Get your lover away from mine and leave!" Axel huffs, twirling a tendril of red hair around his finger. Riku walks into the living room to hear soft cries coming from a chestnut-haired teen on Roxas' chest. They sit on the ground in the room, hugging each other. Roxas cradles the boy, looking down sadly at the depressed boy. Riku takes a step towards them then hears someone call his name.

"I'm here…" he says softly, crouching down to their height. The teen stops crying and looks from Roxas to Riku, tears spilling down his face.

"R-Riku?" Sora trembles, letting go of Roxas. He wraps his arms around Riku's neck, crying softly. "Is-Is it really you?"

"Yes it is…" Riku holds Sora tightly against his body. "This isn't a dream is it?"

"No…this feels so real," Sora whispers, body trembling. "I missed you so much Riku."

"I did too, Sora…I did too."

()+FIN+()

_I forgot that I might see  
So many beautiful things  
I forgot that I might need_

_To find out what life could bring_

--

(1) I didn't originally have that in the rough draft but i added it because I'm a loser and everyone loves Akuroku (still don't know what that means either)

Should I end it here? Or would you like for me to make another chapter? You decide…


	9. The End?

**If I Were a Guy, Would You Still Love Me?**

MizuHikari (9/5/09): Hello everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? About 3 years or so.

Anyway, before you go "YAY! A new chapter!" or "About frickin' time, woman!" I must say that this is NOT a new chapter. This is an announcement to those of you who either **want** or **do not want **another chapter. I'm really sorry if I got your hopes up! T_T

_The Announcement Part 1_: The previous chapter is technically the ending, so for those who wanted it to end like that, there you go. I hope you really enjoyed it and I hope to write more fanfics you enjoy!

_The Announcement Part 2_: For those who want more, I am writing two versions of the epilogue (I think that's what it's called). The first version is called the Dark Version and the other is called the Light Version. As you will see (when I get them up on this site) why they are known as the "dark" and "light". I would like those of you to know that the versions will be rated "M" do to the themes and language.

However, they will not be added to this story. I don't want to put the rating up on this one because it I don't want people to think this is really extreme. I will create a new story called "Maybe I do; Maybe I did" which is sort of answering the title of this story (since it's a question). [By the way, it took me a long to figure out the title so I know it's awkward sounding. -_-;]

There will be more information eventually when I get the chapters up. Thank you for your time! 3


End file.
